Dritte Staffel
Folgen Folge 1 (91): Ojos Geburtstag - (Ojo's Birthday) - You Never Know Oktober 8, 2001 Folge 2 (92): Oben, Unten, Überall! - (Up, Down, All Around!) - Up, Down, All Around! Oktober 15, 2001 Folge 3 (93): Das Haus Des Monats - (The House of the Month) - Woodland House Wonderful Oktober 22, 2001 Folge 4 (94): Zurück zur Wasser - (Back to Water) - Back to Water Oktober 29, 2001 Folge 5 (95): Lies Mein Buch - (Read My Book) - Read My Book November 5, 2001 Folge 6 (96): Essen der Geräte - (Eating Utensils) - Eating Utensils November 12, 2001 Folge 7 (97): Der Erster Tag von Maus Schule - (The First Day of Mouse School) - The First Day at Mouse School November 19, 2001 Folge 8 (98): Der Verlorene Bären-Cha-Cha-Cha - (The Lost Bear-Cha-Cha-Cha) - I For-Got Rhythm!? November 26, 2001 Folge 9 (99): Die Lieben Verwandten - (The Dear Relatives) - The Tutter Family Reunion Januar 7, 2002 Folge 10 (100): Zahlen Sind Überall - (Numbers are Everywhere) - I've Got Your Number Januar 14, 2002 Folge 11 (101): Spielverabredungen - (Playdates) - Playdates Januar 21, 2002 Folge 12 (102): Einkaufsführer Mathe - (Buying Math) - Buying Math Januar 28, 2002 Folge 13 (103): Fledermäuse Sind Auch Tiere - (Bats are Also Animals) - Bats are People Too Februar 4, 2002 Folge 14 (104): Bären Experimentieren - (Bear's Experiment) - What Experiment Does Bear Want to Try? Februar 11, 2002 Folge 15 (105): Frischer Wind und Luft - (Fresh Wind and Air) - Smell That Fresh Breeze and Air Februar 18, 2002 Folge 16 (106): Vermarktung Bär - (Marketing Bear) - Marketing Bear Februar 25, 2002 Folge 17 (107): Unsere Nachbarschaft Festival - (Our Neighborhood Festival) - Our Neighborhood Festival März 4, 2002 Folge 18 (108): Das Märchen Kugel - (The Fairy Tale Ball) - The Fairy Tale Ball März 11, 2002 Folge 19 (109): Spiel mit Wörtern - (Game with Words) - Words, Words, Words März 18, 2002 Folge 20 (110): Spielen mit Bausteinen und Lesen Bucher - (Playing with Blocks and Reading Books) - Bear's Book Nook März 25, 2002 Folge 21 (111): Der Wohltätigkeits-Flohmarkt - (The Charity Flea Market) - The Yard Sale April 8, 2002 Folge 22 (112): Kannst du Helfen? - (Can You Help?) - Can You Help? April 8, 2002 Folge 23 (113): Ball Spielereien - (Ball Gadgetry) - The Big Ballgame Bonanza April 15, 2002 Folge 24 (114): Stürmisches Wetter - (Stormy Weather) - Stormy Weather April 15, 2002 Folge 25 (115): Zeit für Tanzen - (Time for Dancing) - Dance Moves April 22, 2002 Folge 26 (116): Schrieben ist Kühl - (Writing is Cool) - Just Doing Some Writing April 22, 2002 Folge 27 (117): Tierpflege - (Animal Care) - Nurture! Mai 6, 2002 Folge 28 (118): Eine Überraschung Aus Zwei Uhr - (A Surprise at Two O'Clock) - Tutter's Surprise at Two O'Clock Mai 13, 2002 Folge 29 (119): Einsam Haus - (Lonely Home) - Lonely Home Mai 20, 2002 Folge 30 (120): Schlafenszeit - (Bedtime) - Go to Sleep Mai 27, 2002 Category:International BITBBH Seasons